Before the Curtain Called
by LAGC
Summary: A prequel to "Curtain Call" S2 E22. The story behind how the A-Team encounters Russ Clayton and how that leads up to the explosive opening scene of "Curtain Call"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

 _Spoiler Alert:_ Will eventually reveal key opening moments from the episode "Curtain Call."

Author's Notes: Russ Clayton is a character created by Stephen J. Cannell and associates. He appeared in the opening scenes of "Curtain Call" from Season 2 Episode 22.

This work of fan fiction explores the events leading up to the exciting opening scenes of that episode.

Summary: The Team meets a new client.

 **Before the Curtain Called: by LAGC**

 **Chapter One-Meeting the Client.**

 **000000000000000**

The large cowboy couldn't have looked more out of place, even if he'd been wearing lit sparklers in his hat. He awkwardly approached the old man at the counter of the "Stuff Your Own Puff" toy stand on the boardwalk.

"Mr. Lee told me to ask for a purple sea-monster," he said to the elderly clerk.

"Eh? Say again please." the old man croaked adjusting his mud brown cardigan.

"I need a purple sea-monster, the one with the orange bow please."

The clerk began to hand him a brown pony, but the cowboy stopped him,

"No, sir, please not the pony. I asked for the purple sea-monster with the orange bow." said the cowboy respectfully, but with a growing tone of urgency.

"You don't look like a sea-monster type, sonny. You look like a brown horsey type." complained the clerk.

With a half hearted laugh the cowboy explained, "I really need the sea-monster. An associate of mine told me that it was my key to meeting a person I really need to meet."

"Who? What sort of grown person uses a stuffed toy as a meeting token?"

"Look,sir, how about I buy both the horse and the monster. Ok? Will that stop the questions, sir? Because I really need to find this man."

"Alrighty, alrighty Buckaroo. Here ya go. That's ten dollars please."

The flustered cowboy handed over a twenty as he reached for the toys.

"Here's your change, cowboy. I hope you find that sea-monster man." wheezed the clerk as he passed back the cash.

The cowboy looked down at his change - two fives. Between the bills was a small jagged paper, upon which was written (in purple crayon) "Go behind the first-aid hut. The A-team"

Grinning broadly the cowboy glanced back up at the clerk only to find a lovely green-eyed red headed lady in a skimpy white halter top and denim skirt manning the booth. He didn't allow his confusion to delay him and quickly darted off to the first-aid hut.

Arriving he was greeted by a well dressed blond man, "Ah, Mr. Milner I presume."

"Yes, I'm Wyatt Milner. I was given a note that said to come here."

"Indeed you were. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Templeton Peck. If you'd be kind enough to follow me I'll introduce you to the rest of the Team."

"Ok Mr. Peck"

"Please just call me Face, most people do."

"Ok ... That's a funny moniker though?"

"It's a long story..." Face replied as he lead Wyatt to a motor home in the parking lot.

Upon entering the motor home Wyatt saw the old clerk, well what was left of him. Hannibal was seated at the small table wiping the make-up off his face. The ancient plaid shirt and sweater of his disguise were piled on the seat next to him.

"Hello Mr. Milner." Hannibal greeted their client, "You've found the A-team. I'm Hannibal Smith. The big grouchy guy in the corner is BA Baracus. And the fellow snatching your purple sea-monster is H.M. Murdock."

Murdock successfully snagged the toy and gleefully announced, "Oh this is wonderful! A cuddly baby version of the Aquamaniac. Can I have him? Do you mind."

"Ah no? Here take the horse too. I think they are friends already anyway." Wyatt cautiously replied.

Murdock bounced over to Face to show his buddy his new treasures. Face smiled indulgently and patted the creatures. BA rolled his eyes and growled.

With the introductions out of the way, Hannibal got down to business. Wyatt explained that a scoundrel named Russ Clayton was terrorizing his community of hard working ranchers in River View Valley. In addition to damaging their personal property and physically assaulting some of the ranchers families, Clayton was also rustling their cattle. It was the usual story of the local law being understaffed and stymied by lack of evidence and willing witnesses. Because of this Clayton was driving these small scale ranchers into bankruptcy. Everyone on the Team agreed that this crud needed to be hog-tied and delivered to the proper justice. Milner assured Hannibal that once he successfully brought his herd to market he'd have the money to pay their fee.

"Ok Mr. Milner. You've just hired the A-team" Hannibal said shaking Wyatt's hand.

"Good Hannibal. Can we get out of here now. The chatter on the radio is telling us that Decker is on his way." rumbled BA as he got into the driver's seat.

"We shall be at your ranch by dinner time tomorrow, Mr. Milner. Now if you'd please excuse us, we must relocate this wheeled abode." Hannibal said as he ushered their client toward the door.

Wyatt debarked the RV and the team drove off as sirens began to wail in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2- Home Home on the Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

 _Spoiler Alert_ : Will eventually reveal key moments from the episode "Curtain Call"

Author's Notes: Russ Clayton is a character created by Stephen J. Cannell and associates. He appeared in the opening scenes of "Curtain Call" from Season 2 Episode 22.

This work of fan fiction explores the event leading up to the exciting opening scenes of that episode.

Summary: The A-team rides to the rescue.

 **Before the Curtain Called: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Two- Home Home on the Ranch.**

 **000000000000000**

Saturday afternoon found the Team pulling into the driveway of the Triple M ranch. They'd be right on time to meet Wyatt Milner, maybe even a bit early. The team was compiling their Intel on this newest mission.

Removing the cigar from his mouth, Hannibal pivoted in his seat and asked,

"So Tawnia what were you able to dig up for us?"

The doe eyed reporter leaned forward so all the guys would be able to hear her.

"Not too too much, Hannibal. Clayton owns a moderately sized ranch on the outskirts of River View Valley. He inherited it from an aunt about three years ago. According to tax records he has four paid staff but that doesn't mean there aren't others. And he hasn't sold any cattle or other livestock in all that time. There wasn't any police record I could find or military either."

"Any info on his business operations or profit margin? Or why he's motivated to abuse his neighboring ranchers?" asked Face.

"None I could find. Sorry guys." apologized Tawnia.

"Just once I'd like to go into a battle knowing the whole score." sighed Face.

"Ah, where's the fun in that Lieutenant?" teased Hannibal brandishing his cigar.

Face just rolled his eyes. Murdock shrugged noncommittally. BA grunted.

The ranch house and barn came into sight as the van crested a small hill. What they saw had BA slamming the accelerator even before Hannibal ordered, "Go! BA".

An unidentified man, presumably Clayton, was holding a gun to a woman's head. Milner was on the ground being ruthlessly kicked by two other slime balls. Over by the paddock a terrified mare and foal were trying to escape a ring of fire.

BA careened the van into the fray, blaring the horn to increase their element of surprise and advantage. Hannibal leapt from the van and took on Clayton immediately which allowed the woman to rush to Wyatt. Face and BA engaged the two thugs working over their client . Murdock rushed to the horses. He was attempting to extinguish the flames surrounding the poor creatures.

As soon as BA had punched out his opponent he took over Face's thug saying, "I'll finish this sucker off. Go help the Crazy-man save those horses." Face sped off to do just that. He and Murdock used some nearby spades to toss and scrape dirt onto the flames to smother them. Tawnia ran over with the fire extinguisher from the van. Murdock used it to put out a portion of the flaming ring before the canister ran dry. This was enough to help turn the tide in their favor. Once BA joined them,dragging a hose from the water trough, they made short work of the blaze. They all smiled as the mare nuzzled her foal in an effort to calm him now that the danger was passed. Squealing tires recalled their attention to the would-be human victims

"Oh! They're getting away!" cried out Tawnia.

Hannibal gestured to his men to stand down then he went down on one knee to check out Milner. "Now take a minute, Wyatt. Let the world stop spinning before you try to stand. Everything is under control." said the Colonel.

When Wyatt still struggled to rise his wife demanded,"Stay still, dang it! We are safe and so are Prancer and her foal."

Then she turned to the gathered Team and said," Thank-you I'm so grateful you arrived early. I'm Kassie Milner,"

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Hannibal Smith." greeted Hannibal shaking her hand. "Allow me to introduce everyone. The well dressed, but dusty, gentleman is Templeton Peck. The one in the leather is H.M. Murdock, and the feller in the gold is BA Baracus. Each man nodded courteously as they were named.

"And this young lady is Miss Tawnia Baker." concluded Hannibal.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Milner, just what was happening when we drove up?" inquired Murdock.

"I was home alone when Clayton and his riff-raff showed up. They set to harassing Prancer and her foal. When I came out Clayton pulled his gun on me while his thugs set the fire. Wyatt arrived just as the flames flared. The thugs jumped him. You all saw the rest." she replied.

By this point Milner had regained control of his breathing and stood up. His wife lead him over to a hitching post to use as a makeshift seat. The Team assembled around their clients.

"Why was Clayton here?" prodded Hannibal.

"He wants to scare me into selling the Triple M - lock, stock, and barrel to him. He was here with the papers and figured he could force me into signing if Kassie and the animals were in direct danger." Milner elaborated.

"Why does he want your place so bad, Man? He ain't even using his place to its full ability?" interjected BA.

"That Sergeant is a very good question. One that needs and answer." agreed Hannibal. Then with a sly grin he turned to his Second-in-Command, "Oh Face!? The question needs an answer, Lieutenant."

"Oh yes, needs an answer. Hmm I see." Face responded with a pained smile. "Fine Hannibal, but I'll need Tawnia for this one."

"Sounds ok to me." allowed Hannibal as he took a long drag on his cigar.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting the Whole Score

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

 _Spoiler Alert: _ Will eventually reveal key moments from the episode "Curtain Call"

Author's Notes: Russ Clayton is a character created by Stephen J. Cannell and associates. He appeared in the opening scenes of "Curtain Call" from Season 2 Episode 22.

This work of fan fiction explores the event leading up to the exciting opening scenes of that episode.

Summary: Faceman figures out Clayton's agenda so Hannibal can formulate his plan.

 **Before the Curtain Called: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Three- Clamping Down on Clayton.**

 **000000000000000**

"Face? What exactly is the angle here again?" inquired Tawnia "and why did it require me to wear this sundress?"

Face flashed an assessing gaze over the yellow eyelet dress and the pretty girl in it. He flashed his signature smile and replied,

"A solid con is 30% packaging, 30% distraction, and 40% the sell."

After one more appreciative glance and sigh Face added, "So that dress covers 60% of this job, Sweeheart."

"Oh, really?" Tawnia countered with a sassy raised eyebrow. "And how are you going to accomplish the other 40%, Face?"

"With my usual charm, sophistication, and finesse." Face replied, flashing a dazzling grin. "And if those fail me my fast feet and fingers."

The two strode into the Registry of Deeds office in the small town hall. The bookish clerk adjusted his heavy eyeglasses and in a nasally voice asked why they were there.

"Hello, fine sir." Face replied, "We are her to inquire about lots, ranching lots."

The clerk seemed neither impressed nor inclined to cooperate. Before he could respond to Face, Tawnia flounced out from behind the Lieutenant to address the clerk's concerns.

"Well hello, Mr. Jennings, or can I call you Earl?" Tawnia purred. She had read his name off his desk plate.

"Umm, ugh, oh, Earl is just fine, miss. It is fine. Umm, ugh, what can I do with ...umm, ugh, for for you?" stammered the clerk.

"Well. I hope you can help us out." Tawnia said, placing her ice coffee cup on the desk.

"Us?" croaked Earl just then remembering that Face was there.

"Now Sis, don't digress please." warned Faceman

"Well you see, Earl, my big brother and I are setting up a real estate company and we'd like to gather a list of all available properties in the area." Tawnia requested as she patted Earl's hand.

"Um well I really don't know if I can do that. Um ...ya see...I'm actually just covering for the regular clerks' day off. Ordinarily I'm in charge of permits."

"Ooh that's sounds much more interesting than babysitting old deeds. What sort of permits?" Tawnia drawled as she leaned against Earl's desk.

"Burning, fishing, hunting, those sort." Earl replied with a bit of pride.

"Oh? Those are important. You're in charge of public safety then." She flirted.

"Yes...you could say that." Earl said with a new confidence in his voice.

Faceman was completely forgotten, which had made it easy for him to slip over to the locked files. He covertly nodded at Tawnia.

Upon receiving the signal she suddenly spilled her coffee all over Earl's desk and shirt.

"Oh no look at the mess I made!" she coyly exclaimed "Here let me help." she added pulling a handkerchief out of her décolletage.

The blush that seared Earl's cheeks was enough to dry out his shirt. Dabbing said shirt with her handkerchief enabled Tawnia to maneuver her mark so that his back was to Face. With a little coquettish coaxing, Tawnia led Earl out of the office in search of some cold water to treat the stain.

Face quickly seized this opportunity to pick the locks and scrounge through the files to gather the information he needed. As a bonus he also uncovered some unexpected facts that could prove very useful on this mission. Face snapped photos of all of it. By the time Tawnia returned with the soggy smitten clerk Face had completed his end of the caper. The "brother and sister" made a hasty retreat as Earl reminded Tawnia to look him up if she ever needed a fishing license.


	4. Chapter 4-Clayton's Would-be Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: Will eventually reveal key moments from the episode "Curtain Call"

Author's Notes: Russ Clayton is a character created by Stephen J. Cannell and associates. He appeared in the opening scenes of "Curtain Call" from Season 2 Episode 22.

This work of fan fiction explores the event leading up to the exciting opening scenes of that episode.

Summary: Hannibal formulates his plan and the Team prepares for battle.

 **Before the Curtain Called: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Four- Clayton's Would-be Kingdom.**

 **000000000000000**

"Nice! Face, nice." Hannibal praised after his Lieutenant had given his report.

"So Clayton has unleashed all this hell on us because of copper?" said Wyatt incredulously.

"Greed is one of the ultimate motivators, Mr. Milner.'" Hannibal stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, copper. The good old Cu on the old Periodic Table. In fact it's number 29 on that there table. A highly desirable element due to its high ductility, electrical conductivity, and resistance to corrosion. Thus it has become an essential element in our daily lives. A key component or ingredient in our electronics, plumbing, and transportation. It is the third most consumed metal in America ." rattled off Murdock.

"Eh, thanks for the science lesson Murdock." said Face, then after glancing at Hannibal added,"Clayton stands to make a hefty profit if he can gain control of as well as sole access to the copper deposits."

Hannibal relit his cigar and said, "I repeat, greed is the ultimate motivator."

"I don't care what is motivating the crud. I just wanna stop him before he hurts anymore people or animals." growled BA.

"Relax, BA, that's exactly what I plan to do." assured Hannibal, as he rested his hand upon the Big Guy's shoulder.

Just then Tawnia entered the Milner's living room and rejoined the group. She was scanning notes she'd written down during her phone call with a colleague at her newspaper. Tawnia had enlisted his help to uncover who Clayton's business contacts in the copper world were. She was grinning so the Team assumed she had learned something useful. Before Hannibal could request her report she bubbled forth with it.

"Ok, Guys, this is some good stuff. Clayton has a business partner with connections to Silicon Valley. Apparently this connection, a William Porter, is a major investor in a budding home computer company."

"Ooh, computer makers love copper! In fact, they use tons of it." interrupted Murdock.

"Can it, Fool! Let Tawnia speak!" demanded BA.

"No, it's Ok. Murdock is completely right." assured Tawnia. "Porter is also the CEO of Gregor Ore Corp. His father-in-law built and owns the company. Until about six months ago, Clayton was a foreman at a G.O.C mine in Arizona.

Kassie Milner interjected, "Six months ago? That's when Troy Reed's barn burned to the ground. We suspect Clayton set the fire. Yes, six months ago is when he started his attacks on the local ranchers. Mrs. Webber passed on and Clayton inherited the ranch a while back but we barely ever saw him in town until this year."

"That geological survey was published eight months ago, Hannibal." said Face knowingly as he scanned the report again. "Yes here is the smoking gun. The company that collected the ore samples for the survey team was none other than Gregor Ore."

"All the dominoes, all lined up like good little soldiers. Eh, Colonel?" said Murdock as he patted the head of his new stuffed pony, which was sticking out from his jacket.

As Murdock spoke, Face spread out a map on the coffee table. It was the property map that he had liberated from the Deeds Office.

"Ok here is Clayton's spread." Face pointed out as he placed a red lifesaver candy on the plot. Murdock had provided it when he saw the Lieutenant glance about for a marker.

"These three properties have been transferred into Clayton's name in the last few months." Face continued his briefing. Murdock provided three more candies to hold those places. When BA sneered curiously at the candy supply, Murdock explained that Lifesavers were the preferred food of Baby Aquamaniac and Stomper the Pony. BA simply shook his head.

Scanning the map, Hannibal declared "And the Triple M Ranch is the gaping hole in the middle."

Faceman concurred, then referring back to the survey report added, "That gaping hole as you called it, Colonel, is the hot spot according to the survey."

"So without control of the Triple M, Clayton can't begin to mine or hit the sweet spot. Nor can he make himself and the Gregor Company a massive amount of money." Hannibal concluded.

"What's the plan, Man?" asked BA

"We stop Clayton. We stop him so hard, he will need psychotherapy before he can even look at a penny ever again." replied Hannibal flashing a devious grin. "Face, we're gonna need a few things."

About a half hour later, Hannibal had revealed his plan. BA, with Wyatt's help, was building the homemade weapon that Hannibal had envisioned and requested. Hannibal busied himself with prepping their traditional arsenal. Face and Murdock set off to collect the items on Hannibal's wish list.

The dynamic duo donned coveralls with the logo "Gary's Gumballs" sewn on along with the name patches Biff and Dusty. They headed into town driving the van. Two hours later Biff and Duffy had emptied every gumball machine of its loot. They had at least twenty, ten pound sacks full of pennies on the floor of the van.

"I wonder how many pennies we have here." pondered Face.

"29,400." stated Murdock as wiggled into the drivers seat.

When Face looked at him in awe he replied,

"What? 147 pennies per pound. We've got twenty ten pound bags. It's simple math, Facial One."

"You never cease to surprise me, Murdock" Face responded as he settled into the shotgun seat. They drove back to the ranch.

At the ranch, Hannibal surveyed the collection of gathered and fabricated supplies and devices. Chomping down on a fresh cigar, he declared, "Nice, guys, nice."

It was decided that the plan would be implemented at 0800 the next day. After a late dinner the men went off to their bunk rooms to get a good nights rest. At the door to their room, Murdock snuck up behind Face and offered,

"Face, do ya want to snuggle up with Stomper or Baby Aquamaniac tonight? Ya know so you can sleep cozily and soundly."

Face declined the offer, " Eh, I better not Murdock. Your fuzzy creatures would most likely keep me up all night missing and crying for you."

BA rumbled, "It's a good thing I'm bunking with Hannibal, far away you two fools who think toys can have feelings."

The next morning everyone assembled in the kitchen. After a brief discussion, Hannibal established that the Milners would remain safely at the Triple M. Tawnia would drop off their research findings at the courthouse then proceed to the rendezvous spot. She would wait there with the van. The Team had of course been monitoring the police scanners and had learned that Decker and his MPs were in the area. The targeted corral offered better escape routes than the Milner's main homestead. Knowing a ruckus at Clayton's ranch would draw in Decker, Hannibal wanted to protect their getaway.

The A-team would ride into the battle zone alone.


	5. Chapter 5- Pennies for Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: Will eventually reveal key moments from the episode "Curtain Call"

Author's Notes: Russ Clayton is a character created by Stephen J. Cannell and associates. He appeared in the opening scenes of "Curtain Call" from Season 2 Episode 22.

This work of fan fiction explores the event leading up to the exciting opening scenes of that episode.

Summary: The Team implements Hannibal's plan.

 **Before the Curtain Called: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Five- Pennies for Thought.**

 **000000000000000**

At 0800 the next morning the A-team rolled up to Clayton's front door. They were using Milner's F-250. BA and Face were in the cab. Murdock and Hannibal were in the bed alongside BA's contraption - a large shop vac redesigned to propel items out versus vacuuming them in. The Big Guy had rewired the engine to expel air instead of sucking it. He had also augmented the blowing power using Milner's pneumatic tool air compressor.

Once the truck was positioned properly, BA laid on the horn and created quite a commotion. Clayton and his goons stormed out of the house.

"What the hell is going on!?" demanded Clayton.

"Boss, it's those same guys who interrupted our fun over at the Triple M Ranch." squealed one of the lackeys.

"I ain't blind you nitwit. I know who they are!" snapped Clayton.

"Well sorry to interrupt your conversation but we came here to set a few new ground rules." snarked Hannibal.

"Ground rules? Why would we give you the chance to list them?" Clayton snarled back.

"Face, show these vermin why it's in their best interest to listen to what we've got to say." ordered Hannibal.

Then he and Murdock ducked low into the truck bed. Face popped up through the sunroof and opened fire around the gaggle of goons until each one was kissing the dirt.

"Now listen up! You slimeballs are going to leave the Tripe M and the other ranches in this town alone from now on. You will not be harassing the townsfolk into selling you their properties. You and your corporate backers will have to make due mining the copper that this here spread gives you legal access to. That is, you can, once you've served your prison terms for all the vandalism, thefts, and assaults you've already committed." declared Hannibal.

"You all can't come on to MY property and tell ME what to do!" growled Clayton. "We are gonna put the four of you underground!"

As Clayton made this threat, two more goons blew out of the barn driving a tractor set on a collision course with the Team. Face opened fire on it but landing any shots on vulnerable parts was difficult because the front scoop was lifted defensively.

Clayton and his dirt sucking pals took this opportunity to reach for their pistols.

"Go BA! Now Murdock!" hollered Hannibal.

BA hit the gas pedal and Murdock flipped on the compressor and the anti-vacuum.

Hannibal aimed the suction pipe toward Clayton and crew and began pelting them with jet propelled pennies.

"You want copper so badly! Here's some, one cent at a time." taunted the Colonel.

Most of the thugs hit the ground but Clayton was running for his truck and commanding his men to follow him.

Faceman kept up his barrage on the tractor as BA maneuvered his way around it and away from Clayton's pursuing truck. Once Hannibal had shot through all his penny ammo, Murdock began firing a machine gun to keep their enemies at bay. The Team sped back to the outer edges of Milner's ranch and into the large open corral as planned.

Tawnia was waiting there with the van. Pandemonium quickly ensued. With some artful driving BA forced Clayton to drive his truck into a wall. Weapons were forgotten as all the men leapt from their vehicles and engaged in an all out brawl. Hannibal, of course took on Clayton directly. While the guys went to work on the rest of the goons.

Easily enough the A-team gained the upper hand and neutralized their foes. Hannibal had knocked down Clayton and left him lying semi conscious on the dusty smelly ground.

Hannibal monologued to Clayton, "See what happens when you try to run people out of the cattle business, burn their barn, hurt their families and animals, Creep? The pie you wind up in isn't necessarily apple."

Then Hannibal semi turned his back to address his Team as they assembled near him. Clayton took that opportunity to draw his gun and aim at Hannibal. Seeing this Murdock hollered, "Look out!" and leapt in front of his Colonel.

Hannibal let loose a roundhouse kick to Clayton's jaw rendering the scuzz comatose. Approaching sirens could be heard in the distance.

The Team rushed to Murdock's side.

Hannibal rolled him over saying, "Let me see how bad it is."

What he and everyone else saw was a gaping gunshot wound in their Captain's shoulder.

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Additional Disclaimer:**

The final lines of dialogue in this piece are a mix of close paraphrasing as well as direct quoting from the season 2 episode "Curtain Call".

Whatever seems familiar is more than likely the product of the minds of Stephen Cannell and his associates.

 **Thank you for sticking with this story. I hope I created an enjoyable adventure and satisfactorily tied my concept into the action in "Curtain Call."**


End file.
